


Let Me Feel You

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Enchanted Beasts, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Daddies, Musicians, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: He can't take his eyes off the Kae and Gellert, the entire club under their spell. Kae looks out to the crowd, his gaze locking with Char's. Char bites his lip, a shiver shooting down his spine as Kae smirks and with the single curl of his finger, summons Char to the stage.–––AKA Char parties backstage with his favorite musicians, Kae and Gellert.
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted) & Gellert Grindelwald & Kaecilius, Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Gellert Grindelwald, Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Kaecilius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Let Me Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krisBurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/gifts).



> A continuation of a [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx/status/1364456636035686410?s=20) became a one-shot.
> 
> Title from "Ride It" by Dj Regard

Char is lost once again in the flashing lights, surrendering to the rhythm as his favorite DJ duo, maGiK, performs. He mesmerizes men and women around him as he dances, his spirit just like his curls, wild and free. 

He makes his way through the sea of bodies, grinding and swaying, unable to tell where he begins and numerous strangers end. Char ends up feet from the stage, back pressed against an unfamiliar chest as their hands explore his body, but he's focused solely on Gellert and Kae. 

He can't take his eyes off the pair, him and the entire club under their spell. Kae looks out to the crowd, his gaze locking with Char's. Char bites his lip, a shiver shooting down his spine as Kae smirks and with the single curl of his finger, summons Char to the stage.

Char's heart skips a beat, replaced by the bass vibrating through his chest. Time stands still as Gellert follows his brother's gaze, then looks at him sporting a toothy grin, clearly approving of Kae's selection. Char breaks away from the stranger's hold, rushing to the stage.

Next thing he knows, Char is dancing between the twins, the view and feeling unlike anything he'd ever imagined. Char throws his arms around Kae's neck, the moment and the drinks throwing his inhibitions to the wind, and yells over the music, "I love you!!!" 

Kae laughs, looking over Char's shoulder towards Gellert and grins. But before Kae can respond, Char has already switched twins and latched onto Gellert, this time planting a kiss on his cheek before shouting, "I love you too!" Gellert smirks, "You barely know us, pet. Would you like to?" He purrs. 

Char blushes as Kae quickly hooks a finger through his belt loop and tugs him back from Gellert. Kae smiles as Gellert returns to the music. "Behave and we'll see you after the show, yeah?" Char blushes, toying his bottom lip between his teeth and nods. Kae smirks, sending Char off stage and into the wings with a swift pat on the ass, "Goodboy~" show

–––––

Char’s escorted backstage by a security guard and taken to the twin’s green room. Char follows happily, feeling weightless as he moves, still on a high of meeting the twins. The moment being almost too good to be true. He takes a seat, the muffled music vibrating through the walls as he relaxes and waits for Gellert and Kae to finish their set. 

Char stands to take a look around the room. He examines the various signed posters from past performers throughout the years. He pauses in front of maGiK’s poster from last year and smiles, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Gellert’s words echo in his mind, the DJs voice clear even over the music:  _ ‘You barely know us, pet. Would you like to?’  _

Char bites his lip, quickly getting lost in the memories from just moments ago. He’s so focused he doesn’t notice the music softening or door opening behind him. “Ah!” Char gasps, tensing up as a pair of arms snakes around his waist, pulling him back from the wall and against a broad chest.

“Did you behave yourself?” Kae asks, his voice low and his tone sultry as he kisses Char’s neck. Char relaxes in Kae’s embrace, tilting his head to grant Kae more access as he hums softly, “Yes.” Char reaches behind him and runs a hand up Kae’s thigh, keening as Kae nibbles down to his shoulder, the older man smirking, “Did you enjoy the show?”

“I always do, but-” Char purrs, “Tonight, I'm more interested in the after party.”

“As are we.” Gellert responds. Kae gently spins Char and himself away from the wall to face his brother as he approaches, Kae still holding the boy close. Gellert stops just inches from Char and takes him by the chin, “Hello, pet.” 

Char shudders under their touch as Gellert gently thumbs across his lower lip, Kae tugging Char’s shirt aside to nip along his exposed shoulders. “Apologizes for the wait.” 

“The wait to get in was worse,” Char playfully licks the tip of Gellerts thumb, lightly sucking before releasing with a smirk. “And you two are worth it.” 

“You’re quite the fan,” Kae teases, his warm breath hitting Char’s ear as his hands travel from Char’s waist, up and under his shirt to his chest. Char’s breath quickens as Kae tweaks a nipple, the hardening buds already sensitive. He reaches up, hooking an arm around Kae’s neck, holding his head in place as he grinds back against Kae burgeoning erection.

“Huge fan~” 

“Perfect,” Gellert smirks, tugging Char forward and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues wrestle, hungrily searching one another’s mouth as Char grinds against Gellert, the two swallowing each other’s low moans. Kae’s hands travel lower, around Char’s back and down to his ass, kneading the jean clad cheeks. “Eager little thing, aren’t you,” Gellert teases as he palms Char’s straining cock. “What’s your name?” 

“Charmont.” 

“Different. But, who are we to judge?” Kae chuckles as his hands slide inside Char’s jeans, slipping a finger between his cheeks and pressing against Char’s entrance. 

”Please, call me Char.” Char pants, rocking back against Kae’s finger, the roll of his hips begging for more.   


“Pitty, Charmont is cute.” Gellert grins, tugging Char’s lip between his teeth as he traces the outline of Char’s cock, the boy grinding forward, desperately chasing further friction. 

“Call me anything,” Char whimpers. “Just don’t stop!” 

The twins lock eyes, each sporting a devilish smirk as they answer in unison, “Noted.” Char whines as Kae withdraws his hand, the two leading him over to the couch, Kae grabbing a bottle of lube from his bag on the way. Char swiftly slips out of his shirt and jeans before Gellert pulls Char into his lap with a growl with Kae kneeling behind Char. 

“O-ah!” Char gasps as Kae spreads his cheeks, slipping a cool slick finger between them and over his hole. A filthy moan falls from Char’s lips as Kae slips a digit past his tight rim, the boy biting his lip as he rocks back against Kae’s finger. Gellert strokes Char, his cock already leaking as he runs his hands down Gellert’s chest, lightly tracing over his erection before undoing his pants. 

“Fuck,” Char groans as he takes Gellert’s dick in his hands, wrapping his fingers around Gellert’s thick length and stroking it slowly, a bead of precum forming at his tip. Gellert and Char moan, the pair stroking each other’s cocks as Kae fingers Char open. Char oscillates his hips, thrusting into Gellert’s hand and back against Kae’s digits as he adds two more. 

Kae nudges Char forward, the boy supporting himself on Gellert’s shoulders as Kae adds his tongue to the mix. “F-fuck, Kae~” Char moans, Gellert using the opportunity to takes both their cocks in his hands, stroking them together as Char holds onto him.

“Look at how much you’re leaking. I think he’s ready brother.” Char whines as Kae removes his fingers and tongue, the older man smirking as he curls a finger, grazing over Char’s sensitive bundle of nerves pulling another whorish moan from the boy. 

“I believe you’re right.” 

The twins position Char on his hands and knees between them on the couch, the brothers kneeling. Char licks his lips, his gaze traveling from Gelllert’s cock up to meet his eyes as he laces his fingers through Char’s curls, guiding his head closer. “Go ahead, pet.” 

Char happily welcomes Gellert’s cock to his lips, sucking lightly at the head with pre-cum smearing on his cheek as he teases his tongue along the underside of Gellert’s shaft. Char takes the cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing before hollowing his cheeks and taking more of Gellert’s cock man presses deeper, slowly sliding to the back of his throat. 

Char’s moans vibrate down Gellert’s cock as Kae slides his cock between Char’s Cheeks, teasing over Char’s hole before pressing past Char’s tight ring. “So tight,” Kae groans as Char’s warmth sucks him in. Char arches back against him as Gellert’s grip on his hair tightens, increasing Char’s bobbing pace as he looks up at Gellert through lust-filled eyes, his pupils blown wide. 

Gellert tilts his head back and lets his eyes slip closed as Char deep throats as if on queue. “Perfect~” Char keens as Gellert praises him, tightening around Kae’s cock. 

“Hmm, you like that do you?” Kae notes, snapping his hips hard, earning a moan from Char in response as he rolls his hips to match Kae’s thrusts. “But I bet you’d like more, wouldn’t you?” 

Kae teases a finger around Char’s hole as his cock slides in and out, admiring the sight. Char releases Gellert’s cock with a pop, a wanton moan pouring from his mouth as Kae slides a finger inside, the digit thrusting alongside his cock. 

“F-fuck.” Char pants between breaths, his head falling forward as Kae adds a second digit around his cock. 

“He did say he loved us,” Gellert smirks as he  lifts Char’s head, dark amber eyes locking with blue.  “Both of us.” A jolt of excitement shoots down Char’s spine. 

“Do it,” Char smirks.  _ “Let me feel you. _ ”

Without another word, Kae removes his fingers but his dick remains buried in Char as he lifts the boy pulling him back against his chest. Kae hooks his arms under each of Char’s legs, supporting him as Gellert positions himself. Char watches, breathless as he wraps his arms around Gellert, bracing himself. 

“G-G.” Char pants, tears swelling in his eyes as he’s split in two by the twins. Kae groans at the additional tightness of his and his brother’s cocks nestled against one another as Gellert slowly enters, hands firmly on Char’s hips, guiding him.

“Almost there, pet.” Gellert hums as he reaches between Char and himself, stroking Char as he thrusts deeper, distracting the boy from the pain further with a kiss. Char hungrily nips at Gellert’s lips, the older man swallowing his mewls. Gellert smirks, smearing precum as he thumbs over Char’s tip, the boy clearly undeterred from the pain.

Char’s breath hitches, his mind going blank as the two begin moving, Kae and Gellert’s thrusts synced perfectly with Gellert aimed directly at Char’s prostate.  Char keeps one arm around Gellert while hooking the other around Kae’s neck, crying out as the two begin fucking into him relentlessly, his body completely at their mercy. “You were made for our cocks weren’t you?” Kae whispers, nipping his ear. 

“Yesss! Don’t stop!” Char cries, his lewd moans echoing throughout the room as he turns to Kae, the twin capturing him in a kiss as Char begins to tighten around them. “Ah no- wait- I’m close,” Char whines against Kae’s lips, his pleas growing more desperate as the pair increases their pace, ignoring his cries. 

“So needy,” Gellert teases, stroking Char faster, the boy spilling precum over his hand. Char’s head falls back on Kae’s shoulder, reduced to calling the brother’s names over and over as he edges closer, his wanton moans music to the brother’s ears. 

“Cum,” the twins command, their unified voices sending a shiver down Char’s spine. 

“Fuuucck!” Char’s grip on their necks tightens as he arches, coming with a shout, coating his and Gellert’s stomachs with hot ropes of cum. “G...Kae…” he repeats, panting and rolling his hips as the two continue their thrusts, Kae coming with a growl followed soon after by Gellert, both pumping their hips, filling Char. Char moans softly, their cum slowly running down his thighs as he kisses Gellert before turning to Kae, keening into a kiss just as passionate. 

“We’re playing a set tomorrow.” Gellert grins as he kisses Char’s neck. 

“Can you make it?” Kae adds as the two set Char down, Char leaning into their gentle touches.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) if you like the HEU and NSFW tweets!


End file.
